Mafia
lolMafia is the most popular Forum Game played on Cliff Hanger. It involves two teams, the Town and the Mafia, as the Town try to figure out who among them is secretly a part of the Mafia. It was first introduced by Silverflash-x and has since been played numerous times, with many different hosts and themes. Basic Rules (Placeholder) List of previous games How about people add their own games one by one, and we organise them at the end? Fine with me, though I think they should all follow the same form already used. SSB Brawl lolMafia Host: Silverflash-x Location: The Ruins Game Length: 11/23/08 - 12/5/08 Scum: Ka, Kitsune, Proto, Raich. Winner: Town Notable Moments: Lynched Scum, Ka, on Day 1. On Day 2, the lynch was tied between Raich (Scum) and Metal_Yoshi_Egg (Town) and went to sudden death, with MYE getting lynched. Notes: First lolmafia game ever played on Cliff Hanger, and so was very newb oriented. Everyone pretty much sucked at this point. Fuck off Raich. 3:< (D:) (<3) ---- Pokemon lolMafia 1 Host: Silverflash-x Location: The Ruins Game Length: 12/9/08 - 12/17/08 Scum: English, Zaextar, Fatal, Kennedy, Minjo, Tvsgood. Winner: girlymaaan, Self-Aligned Survivor. Notable Moments: Large number of modkills (Hat, Tvsgood, English), impressive Usurp attempt by Minjo, excellent mafia play until English revealed everyone's roles in a fit of RAEG. Notes: Another very early lolmafia game, and about half the players were new. A few new roles appeared, such as Assassin, Reviver, and Nexus. The mafia had made excellent choices throughout the entire game. However, when Minjo, the Usurper, attempted to get English, the Godfather, lynched, a large argument resulted, ending in English getting himself modkilled, and telling everyone who his partners were, losing the game for his team. Had this not occured, Town would have lost horribly. So the Mafia and Town both lost, while girlymaaan, the survivor, won. This was the first game in which Hat was the Nexus, and it launched a tradition of Hat getting lynched on Day 1. ---- Kirby lolMafia Host: Shokwave18 Location: New CH Game Length: 29/5/09 - 2/7/09 Scum: Esco (replaced by Light), Fatal, Kuriboh, Hectro, Nezlin SA: Encube (Power Thief), Kirb Winner: Mafia Notable Moments: Use of a created role changed the game drastically, causing much confusion among players. rdj made a blatant reference to his role before he was nightkilled(inorite?), and nobody got it. Shok made two minor slip ups, which also caused panic, but didn't affect the game too horribly. A Nexus(Hat, who else) was NK'd, which was awesome. Doublevoter lynched by Mew Those Damned Canadians. Great plays by many players were demonstrated. Notes: Possibly the longest game seen on CH. ---- Pikmin Mafia Host: Raich Location: New CH Game Length: 6.5 inches. Scum: Dark, Hector, MassiveUnit, Soopa Koopa Winner: Town Notable Moments: Nothing too flashy. Just a regular old game. Though the balance of who was going to win was shifted multiple times. Town had this in the bag. Notes: Bus Driver. He is lethal.